1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to novelty games that simulate the game of golf. More particularly, the present invention relates to the structure of launchers, projectiles, and targets used in the game.
2. Prior Art Description
The prior art is replete with toys and games that utilize magnetized projectiles that are capable of sticking to metal surfaces. For instance, there are many magnetic dartboard games that use magnetic tipped darts in place of sharp pointed darts. Such games are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,477,531, entitled Magnetic Dart Game.
In such prior art games, the magnets are used at the front end of the projectile. The projectile is typically thrown or propelled by being placed within a spring-loaded launching mechanism. If a launching mechanism is used, the launching mechanism often contains no magnetic metals that react with the magnetic tip of the projectile. In this manner, there is no magnetic interaction between the projectile and the launcher that would detract from the launching of the projectile.
Since the magnetic within the projectile does not interact with the structure of the launcher, the magnet in the projectile does not help retain the projectile within the launcher.
In the present invention, a unique configuration is made between projectile and launcher that enables a magnet in the projectile to both adhere to a target and to assist during launching. The unique projectile and launcher system enables games to be configured and played in a manner not available through the prior art. The details of the game system are described and claimed below.